


Altered States

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Altered States [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent enters a world unfamiliar to him, while his alternate, Clark Luthor, while in the real world, begins to realize how different his life could have been.  The majority of this story was written before the episode Luthor (10.10) aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Altered  States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Clark Luthor and Clark Kent wake up a world they don't recognize. But Lois Lane will be the key to their return to their respective worlds, but can they convince her of that fact. Read and find out.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%202/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagealteredstates22-1.jpg)  
~o~o~

_Altered States  
   
Lois and Clark’s bedroom, the real world_ :   
   
Clark Luthor awoke in bed not realizing where he was for a moment, but then he felt a warm and soft body beside him and without opening his eyes, he pulled her close and kissed her sweet mouth. He groaned into her mouth when she kissed him back, but after a few minutes of foreplay, she sighed and spoke to him.  
   
“Oh Clark!”  
   
_What the hell?_  His eyes opened wide and Lois Lane was in bed with him kissing his throat, his ear and he couldn’t help responding to her, as he felt his body ache to be inside of her.  _Was this a dream, a way to tell him what he really wanted and needed_? His wayward thoughts wondered how and why this had happened, and how long before he would wake up or go back to the real world, but all those thoughts fled from his mind when she pulled his head down and kissed him again with more passion and ‘love’ than he had ever felt in his life. His mind and ‘heart’ responded without hesitation.  
   
Clark had never realized before how much he had wanted her, had watched her from a distance seeing her with that blonde dude, but now she was here beside him, not hating him, but loving him in such a way that made him think about all the bad things he had done in his life and for what?  _What exactly have I gained by being a puppet for my father?_  
   
And then she said the one thing he had never heard before in his life, not from anyone. “I love you, Clark.” Lois opened her eyes after a moment when he hadn’t responded. He always said he loved her back. “Clark?”  
   
Clark froze, lost his mind a little, got out of bed, and pulled the sheet up in front of his body to hide his manhood. “I ... umm …”  
   
Lois was confused and little hurt by his abrupt departure from their bed. “What is it, did you hear something; do you have to leave?”  
   
“Umm, yes, I have to leave,” Clark mumbled and used his x-ray vision to find his clothes, super-sped into the closet and with an apology hovering on his lips, something he’d never said to anyone, he stopped at the door, turned and said, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled head down and left Lois Lane gaping at him from the bed.  
   
~o~o~  
   
Clark looked down at himself and wondered about the ‘red leather jacket and blue tees’ that were in abundance in his closet, but then he remembered.  _He’s not me; he’s Clark from another time or world, or whatever was going on_. Then, he super-sped to the one place he knew he would find answers, the Luthor mansion, but when he arrived, he found the one person he wasn’t expecting to see … Tess Mercer.  
   
It was late and Tess was in bed, as he used his x-ray vision again and she was naked, as he looked her over and smirked.  _Now this is more like it_ , he thought.   
   
Tess sensed an intruder and pulled a revolver out from under her pillow and then sighed, as she put the revolver back, realizing it was only Clark. “What in the world are you doing here, and where’s Lois?”  
   
Clark was struck dumb for a moment as he began to salivate looking at her. “Who?”  
   
Tess knew immediately this was not the real Clark with that question, and the way he was looking at her was weird, as she quickly got out of bed, not worrying about her nakedness, put on a robe and pulled the green K from her side table.  
   
“Alright, stay back and who the hell are you?”  
   
Clark hit the floor in an instant. “Put that away … and I’ll tell you.”  
   
“In a minute,” Tess replied as she picked up her cell and called Lois. “Lois, you need to get over to the mansion NOW. Clark, or someone who looks like him, is here acting really weird.” Tess hung up.  
   
“Why did you … call her?”  
   
Now Tess was really worried, as she frowned at him. “Who are you?”  
   
“Clark …. Clark Luthor.”  
   
The breath left Tess’s lungs at that statement. “What did you say?”  
   
“You heard me.” He still had an attitude at being put in this position.  
   
“Tess, Tess, where are you?” It was Lois.  
   
“I’m upstairs in my bedroom, Lois!” Tess hollered as she went to the door.  
   
Lois walked in and gasped at the scene before her. Clark was on the floor incapacitated by the green K that glowed from a box in Tess’s hand. “Tess, put that away.”  
   
“Lois, he’s not our Clark, he says his name is ‘Clark Luthor,’” Tess replied.  
   
Lois stared at him as they both went and stood at the opposite side of the room. “Really?” She was shocked as she thought about him earlier in bed with her and how strangely he had acted.  
   
Tess looked at Lois then. “Lois, did you see him earlier, he has on Clark’s clothes?”  
   
Lois shook her head trying to think. “Yes, he kissed me, but I thought it was Clark at first, but then … when I told him I loved him and he didn’t say anything, I had a feeling …”  
   
“But he left you alone, didn’t he?” Tess stared at the imposter and then closed the box shielding the green K from him.  
   
Confused by his actions, Lois stared at him. “Yes, he did.”  
   
Clark collapsed trying to catch his breath, finally able to breathe again. Tears blurred his vision for a moment as he clutched his chest.  
   
Tess watched Lois and had some idea what she was feeling and then she touched her arm. “He’s not him, Lois, but we have to wonder where the real Clark is right now.”  
   
Stunned, Lois put had hand over her mouth. “Oh Clark, where are you?”  
   
~o~o~  
   
_Meanwhile, in an alternate universe:_  
   
Clark Kent awoke with two women in bed with him and they were crawling all over him. Shocked, he jumped out a bed and then realized he was naked, as he grabbed a sheet and threw it around his waist. “Where’s Lois?”  He shouted to the stunned women. “Who?” They both responded together like they were twins. Clark stared at them, eyes bugging out of his head and realized they _were_ twins.   
   
Terrified at the scene before him, he looked around not recognizing the place at all, but then he saw his clothes, and went into the bathroom, got dressed in record time even for him, and left the hotel room without a word to the twins.  
   
Once down on the street, he knew it was Metropolis, but it was different, not the Metropolis he knew and loved.  It was ‘disgusting’ for lack of a better word, dirty streets with garbage piled high, streetwalkers and unsavory looking people walking around in the middle of the night. Police sirens went on and on, never-ending to his sensitive hearing. He covered his ears and wondered if they would ever stop, as he tried to tune them out. It was hard but they did stop somewhat after a few moments. He had to find Lois as he super-sped to the ranch, but she wasn’t there.  _Where is she_?   
   
The ranch house was boarded up as if no one lived there, but how could that be? He peered through the walls, and it appeared as if no one had lived there in a very long time, as he saw cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.  Now Clark was really worried, so he went to the cemetery to find his father’s tombstone, but what he saw shocked him to the core of his being, as he fell to his knees … both his parent’s tombstones were there. “Mom?” He whispered stunned, his heart breaking.  
   
But, wait, he read the tombstones. His father had died in 2005, but his mother had died recently, like only a few months ago, but that was impossible.  
   
“Clark Luthor, what are you doing here?”  
   
Clark turned at the sound of his beloved’s voice. “Lois?”  
   
“And who else were you expecting?”  
   
Clark was so happy to see her, that he went to her and tried to put his arms around her, but Lois backed up a step. “Whoa, there buddy.”  
   
“Lois?”  
   
She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, it’s me, but why are you here?”  
   
It finally sunk into his mind that this was not his Lois, and that he was not in his world. He looked at her and looked around this place. This was not his home.  
   
“Umm, I … umm.”  
   
Lois crossed her arms. “You what?”  
   
“I have to go see someone.”  
   
“You’re not going anywhere,” Lois said and pulled out the green K.  
   
TBC!  
   
##  
   
A/N: Well, damn, green K all over the place!! Thanks for reading, and please tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love! :D


	2. It Is Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, both Clois’ couples will connect in both universes, but in ‘my’ universe, they belong together no matter what! Right guys!? I hear a collective ... “You said it!” Ok, then, read on, and please review. Thanks! :D

_Chapter 2: It is Fate_

_Meanwhile, back in the real world_ :

“Lois, Lois, listen to me.” Tess tried to get Lois’s attention. “We need to focus here, take this and don’t let him out of your sight.”

“Where are you going?” Lois hated to admit it, but she was terrified of him, but not in the way Tess believed.

Tess glanced down at herself. “To get dressed and to call Oliver, and with all of us putting our heads together, we can figure out how to get our Clark back and send this one back where he belongs.”

“Alright,” Lois said still in bit of a daze.

“Lois, look at me, he’s not your Clark, remember that.”

“I won’t forget,” Lois said as she held tightly to the box.

Tess pulled out her cell again and dialed Oliver’s number as she went to get dressed.

Clark Luthor sat up against the wall realizing his powers may not come back right away. He stared at Lois and his breath left his lungs again. She was beautiful.

“Stop looking at me,” Lois demanded still upset by this faux Clark.

Those words were hovering in his brain again. I’m sorry, he thought, but he didn’t say it out loud this time.

Lois could see it on his face, that he wanted to apologize, but didn’t. She shook her head upset with herself for wanting to talk to him. They both steeled their conflicting emotions against each other.

“Do you remember what happened, how you got here?”

“Not really, I was … ummm, sleeping, then I woke up, and you know the rest.”

“You’re lying to me.”

Clark narrowed his eyes and sighed. “I was in bed with the twins,” he admitted and looked down and realized it was shame he felt, not unfamiliar with the feeling.

Lois rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle.

Clark didn’t appreciate her humor at his expense and tried to stand.

“Don’t move,” Lois said and held up the box. “I will open it if you don’t sit down, NOW!”

Clark held up his hands surrendering. “I need to stand up to stretch for a minute, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“And give me one good reason why I should believe anything you say.”

He stared at her and there was something there in her eyes. He didn’t understand it, didn’t know what it meant, but he said the words anyway. “Because you know me.”

“Are you crazy, I just met you?”

“No, I just met you, but your Clark, he’s in here somewhere,” he said and touched his chest in the region of his heart.

Lois backed up, not liking this conversation at all. Clark slowly walked towards her.

“Don’t move, I mean it,” Lois demanded trying to be stern, as she held up the box.

“I’m not going anywhere Lois, my powers are gone, and I won’t hurt you.” Clark continued trying to get the box from her.

Lois wanted desperately to open the box but she couldn’t as she stared at his face.

Seconds went by, but just as he about to reach for the box, a voice came from the door. “Don’t move another inch or you will die.” It was Oliver pointing a green K arrow at Clark’s back.

Lois came to her senses then, as she backed up again and ran out the door, ashamed and terrified at what had almost happened.

Tess came out of the bathroom to see Lois run out the door. “I’ll go after her.”

"Lois, Lois, wait,” Tess caught her arm before she could leave. “You need to stay so we can figure this out. Your Clark needs you to be strong, Lois.”

“I can’t,” Lois tried to hold it in, but the tears refused to listen. “I’m never going to see my Clark again, am I?”

“We don’t know that. Come on, wipe your eyes and let’s do this.”

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Tess’s bedroom:_

“I know you,” Clark said as he stared at the one man he hated over anyone else because he was engaged to Lois.

“Really, and how do you know me?” Oliver asked curious still holding the bow and arrow at his chest.

“I won’t let you have her, Lois belongs with me, not you.”

“What?” Oliver had no idea what he was talking about.

Lois and Tess came back then and heard what Clark had said.

“What is he talking about Oliver?” Lois asked.

“In my world, you and Oliver are engaged to be married,” Clark admitted to the shocked people in the room.

Lois burst out laughing not believing it. Tess wasn’t laughing, however.

Oliver slowly turned to face Lois. “What’s so funny?”

“Come on, Oliver, he’s lying; there’s no way that you and I are … engaged,” Lois said hardly able to speak the word.

“It’s true; everything is different where I come from. You and I Lois, we aren’t close, you and Oliver, however, are engaged and very … happy from what I’ve seen.”

“Look, none of that matters now; we all need to focus here,” Tess said getting upset by this entire scene. “We need to figure out how to get him back where he belongs and bring our Clark home. Now, what do you guys remember about earlier today? Oliver? Lois?”

“I was at LuthorCorp most of the day.”

“I was at the ranch waiting for Clark, and you, Tess, where were you today?” Lois asked.

“Well, I was here at the mansion checking out a few things in the vault.”

“Was Clark there too? I remember him telling me he had a meeting with you about Lionel.”

“Lionel Luthor, my father?” Clark asked interrupting.

Shocked at that question, Lois, Tess and Oliver all asked him at once. “Your what?”

~o~o~

_Back in the alternate universe:_

Clark Kent hit the ground as he immediately felt the effects of the kryptonite poisoning. “Lois?” He managed to speak as the pain ripped inside his body and mind. “Please, it’s … me.”

She ignored him and pulled out her cell and called Oliver and Tess. ‘We have a problem; meet me at the Kent farm right away.” She put the kryptonite away and told him to stand and to move that she would be right behind him. “Don’t try anything or you will find yourself on the ground again.”

Clark stood up and did as she asked, but then he thought maybe he was in the future or something, an alternate future … maybe. He turned to face her. “Lois, what year is this?”

Lois backed up not liking his tone of voice, it soothed her frayed nerves like nothing has in a long time, even Oliver, then she thought, maybe he’ll shut up if she answered his question. “It’s December 3, 2010.”

Clark frowned as he realized the truth. Same time, different universe. “Lois, I don’t belong here, my name is Clark Kent, not Clark Luthor.”

“Sure it is and I’m Tinkerbell. Move it!!”

“Wait, tell me, why were you at the cemetery? Did you know my parents?”

Lois narrowed her eyes because she knew that the Kents were childless. “What insanity is this? The Kents were childless; I know that for a fact.”

“No, that’s not true, they raised me as their own child, they named me Clark, Clark Joseph Kent, see, I have a driver’s license.” He pulled out his wallet.

“Watch it,” Lois held up the box again.

“I’ll go slow, here, take a look,” he handed her his wallet.

She stared at the license and back at Clark, then handed it back to him. “Clark Luthor, that’s what it says.”

Clark couldn’t believe it, but he should have remembered. These aren’t my clothes. “I can prove who I am, please, just give me a minute.”

Lois backed up again but his voice, it went straight inside her and touched something unfamiliar to her.

Clark watched the play of emotions on her face and felt encouraged, and maybe there was only one way for her to see how different he was from the other Clark. He took a step toward her. “You and I Lois, in my world, we’re in love, very much in love. Don’t you see, I need to get back to her as soon as possible? She must be so worried about me. Please, please help me.” He pleaded with her, getting emotional as his eyes filled with tears.

Lois shook her head trying not to be moved but it was a lost cause. Clark Luthor, the Clark Luthor I know, would never admit to loving anyone. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you,” he said and smiled so relieved to have her on his side.

TBC!

A/N: Ok, then, both Lois’s in both dimensions can’t help but be drawn to Clark, bad boy/good boy, no matter. It’s fate people!! I hope you’re enjoying my story. Please leave a review. Reviews are love! :D


	3. Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, the fates are still at work; its pull is undeniable, unstoppable and inevitable. See if you agree. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

_Chapter 3: Legendary_

_Meanwhile, in the real world_ :

Clark Luthor stared at them with hope in his eyes, but then his eyes gravitated to Lois. “Yes, Lionel Luthor is my father, but why isn’t he here? Where is he?”

They all glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Well, tell me?” He pleaded to Lois.

“He’s dead, Clark; Lionel Luthor died about three years ago,” Lois regretfully answered him. Why do I feel sorry for him? Lionel Luthor was a monster and so was his son Lex. He’s better off without either of them.

Clark stood there staring at her not believing it, but deep down he knew it was true. Lois wouldn’t lie to him, he knew that somehow, but then he reached deep down, way down inside of himself and tried to feel … something, anything for his lost parent, the only parent he’s ever known, but there was nothing there. He turned from her and walked over to the window.

Oliver stopped Lois from going to him with a touch to her arm.

“How did he die?” Clark asked the silent trio.

Lois vigorously shook her head at Oliver and Tess. “He fell out a window at LuthorCorp and died instantly.”

Clark turned from the window knowing there must be more to the story. “What exactly does that mean … he fell out a window?”

“There was an investigation, but he apparently lost his footing and fell. That’s all we know.”

Clark read between the lines. “He was murdered, wasn’t he?”

Shocked, they were silent, not wanting to confirm his suspicions.

He sighed heavily. “I can tell by your silence that it’s true; you don’t have to say anything.”

Lois felt terrible and tried to change the subject. “You have to go back, Clark, you don’t belong here in this world.”

“I realize that, believe me, I do.” He looked at all of them and then his eyes moved to Lois’s sympathetic face. “You all hate me just like in my world, nothing is different here except … my father is gone, and I’m all alone now.”

Lois couldn’t take it anymore. “I’ll be right back,” she managed to say and went into the bathroom and closed the door. She stared at herself in the mirror as tears welled up in her eyes. What is wrong with me? He’s not my Clark. She turned on the water to hide her sobs, blew her nose and wiped at her eyes.

Oliver and Tess stared at each other. “I’ll get her,” Tess said and went to get her. She knocked first then entered. “Lois, we need you in here, come with me, I think I know what may have happened here today.”

“Give me a minute, Tess.”

“No, Lois, now, move it, Clark is counting on you.”

That straightened her spine. “Lead the way.”

“Oliver, Lois and I are headed to the vault. Don’t let him out of your sight.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Oliver replied as he continued to point the K-arrow at Clark’s chest.

As they left the bedroom, Lois couldn’t help her eyes as they gravitated to Clark, and he was staring at her with a longing expression. Lois’s heart tightened in her chest. This can’t be happening.

Oliver watched both of them and it really didn’t surprise him the way they were with each other, both from two different worlds, but the fates were obviously still at work, and then he watched Tess for a moment, and he couldn’t help but wonder yet again why things hadn’t worked out between them.

Clark caught his look. “You want her too, don’t you?”

“Tess and I are friends.”

“Not Tess, Lois.”

Oliver sighed. “Lois adores the other Clark, we’re just friends now.”

“Oh, I see, but you were interested in her before?”

“Ancient history.”

“Ancient, you say, I don’t think so.”

Oliver was getting impatient with him. “Look, it doesn’t matter what you think, you are going back to your world and the sooner the better, because all you’ve done is upset Lois and she doesn’t need you here. She needs her Clark, not some … cheap imitation.”

Clark’s eyes widened at that remark, but then he realized that it was true. “A cheap imitation …?” He whispered to himself but then he sighed and turned back to the window. What have I done with my life, except hurt people, like a machine without a heart or a soul, but I do have a soul and a heart, so why am I throwing it all away like it was nothing, like none of it mattered? He turned back to Oliver then. “Tell me about him, the other one, what does he do with his powers?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “What is this, a trick?”

Clark actually smiled. “No, it’s not a trick. Please tell me about him; I’d like to know.”

Oliver lowered the bow and arrow a little. His arms were getting tired so he went to lean against a high-backed chair, but the bow and arrow were still pointed at him. He sighed then having second thoughts. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

He sighed again. “How do I put this? Well, our Clark is truly special, one of a kind actually. He wouldn’t hurt a living soul; it’s just not in him. We all feel safe and protected when he’s around and we need him here with us, no matter what, and we will get him back, I can promise you that.”

“And Lois, how does she fit into this perfect person’s life.”

Oliver chuckled at that. “Clark is not perfect, believe me, he has his doubts and fears just like anyone, but he doesn’t let it defeat him, and Lois well, they fit together. There really is no one else for her and no one else for him either.”

“I see,” Clark said and sighed, as he went to sit down on the bed, head in his hands.

“Is everything ok in here?” It was Tess. “I think we may have found the answer, look, there was a note from Lionel addressed to Clark, our Clark, explaining that he wanted him to have this device.”

Lois came forward and showed it to Oliver and Clark. Clark stood up and he couldn’t help but smile at her, she looked so hopeful that he wanted to help her get ‘her Clark’ back if it was within his power.

“What is that thing?” Oliver asked.

“We don’t know what it is,” Lois said and moved a little closer to Clark.

“May I see it?” Clark held out his hand to her.

“Not on your life, stay back,” Oliver said and came to stand in front of Lois.

Lois touched his shoulder. “He may be able to help us Oliver.”

Oliver was reluctant, but then he nodded. Tess also showed Clark the box of green K just in case. “Don’t try anything,” Tess told him.

Oliver and Tess stood side by side and watched the scene before them. He turned to her and she turned to him at the same moment. They both smiled feeling hopeful that everything would work out, and then looked away embarrassed.

“Lois?” He came closer.

“Do you know what it is and how it works?” She held it up to him with a hopeful expression.

“Yes, I think I do.” He couldn’t help smiling at her again.

Lois was so relieved, as she returned his smile.

~o~o~

 _Back to the mirror universe_ :

Lois Lane and Clark Kent stared at each other each having the same thought. What was it about the other that drew them like a moth to a flame? “Tell me,” Clark said.

“Tell you what?” Lois answered him transfixed by the look on his face.

“Why do you hate me so much, I mean, why do you hate him so much?”

Hate was the last thing she felt for him, but she looked away unable to look at him anymore.

“It’s alright; I don’t really want to know,” he said and it was true, he didn’t want to know what had put that look of hate on her face.

Lois could sense his feelings; she didn’t know how, she just did. “You must love her very much.” It was a statement of fact.

His eyes returned to hers. “More than life itself.”

Lois had forgotten how to breathe. “Wow, she’s very lucky.”

“No, I’m the lucky one.” The air was thick with tension as they stared at each other.

“Hey, back away from her, now, Clark,” Oliver said bow and arrow filled with green-K aimed at him. Tess was right behind him.

As soon as Clark moved away, Oliver pulled Lois away from him a little roughly. “Are you alright?” He pulled her into an embrace but Lois’s eyes refused to leave Clark’s face. Tess didn’t miss that look and wondered about it.

Clark thought his heart would break seeing them together again, as the pain and jealousy roared back into his heart, but he couldn’t help feeling this way because she didn’t belong with Oliver, not in this or any other world. He shook his head, then told himself stanchly that she was not ‘his Lois’ and there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Lois squirmed to be free of his arms, feeling strange and confused with Clark staring at her like that, like she belonged with him, not her fiancé. “I’m fine Oliver.” She turned back to Clark then. “This is not Clark Luthor; his name is Clark Kent.”

“What game is he playing, Lois; you can’t believe anything he says, you know that,” Oliver told her.

“No, Oliver, you didn’t see him at the gravesite; he was devastated when he realized Martha Kent had died a few months ago. His feelings were genuine, and he told me that he’s in love with me, I mean, his Lois from the other dimension.” Oliver still wasn’t convinced. “Don’t you see, he’s in love Oliver and I believe him. Clark Luthor, the man we know, loves no one except himself.”

Tess watched the scene before her and the looks that flowed between Lois and Clark did not shock her, not in the least. Clark had made numerous attempts to woo Lois away from Oliver, but Clark’s reputation as a womanizer, a user and a con man, did nothing to further his cause, but to see them together like this, made her wonder again about the fates and how mysteriously they worked. She stared at Oliver then and wondered again when he would wake up and smell the coffee. She shook her head at her dreams that had gone up in smoke years ago. “Do you know what I think?” Tess said coming forward. “You’re forgetting the one person who can clear up this mess.”

“And who would that be?” Oliver asked.

“His father, of course.”

“My father died over five years ago,” Clark reminded them.

Hearing those words spoken with the honest truth, finally convinced them that he was telling the truth.

“No, we meant Lionel Luthor,” Lois said as she stared at him.

What the hell?!

TBC!

##

A/N: It all comes down to Lionel, doesn’t it? Thanks for reading, and please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love!:D


	4. Our Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, it appears there may be a way to bring the real Clark home, but at what cost? Also, Tess and Oliver come to another understanding. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

_Chapter 4: Our Reality_

_Meanwhile, in the mirror universe_ :

Clark Kent could not believe his own ears. Lionel Luthor was his father in this strange universe and the other one, the one they had mistaken him for, had been raised by the man since he was a toddler. It’s no wonder they hate and despise him. Suddenly, he was terrified of what this could mean, as his heart began to pound in his chest, the implications of this parallel universe meant that he was here in this universe, and the other one was capable of anything, could do anything caused him to go mad with fear.

Lois, Tess, Oliver, everyone in my world could be in serious danger. The man had no morals, if waking up in bed with twins in a rundown dive was any indication of the man’s sense of decency, but that was the least of his worries. He was as powerful as he was and if carrying around green K like it was the only defense against the man, his heart and mind felt paralyzed with fear and anxiety.

“I have to get back now, do you hear me, NOW!!” Clark nearly shouted at the shocked trio.

“Calm down, what are you saying?” Lois asked the petrified man.

“Clark Luthor is in my world with my loved ones and friends and he’s capable of anything, I have to return to my world as soon as possible. You have to help me get back, please.”

“Alright, Clark, we will help you, but we need a plan for when you face Lionel; we can’t just show up in the hopes that he’ll help you,” Oliver said understanding the man’s fear.

“Come on, we’ll work this out and we will fix this, Clark, I promise,” Lois told him hoping to calm him down.

Clark took a shuddering breath. “If he hurts them in anyway, I will kill him.”

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, in the real world_ :

Clark Luthor stared at the alien device for several moments recognizing it as something his father had recently given to him for protection against his enemies.

“Are you sure you know how to use it?” Lois asked worried when Clark hadn’t said anything.

“It has been a while since I’ve seen it, but my father wanted me to learn as much as I could about my heritage … for my protection.”

“That doesn’t sound like Lionel,” Oliver stated.

Clark sighed as he realized his father in his world was no different from this one. “He is … was a complicated man, a very powerful man.” He then tried to explain his life and how things had gone so terribly wrong hoping they wouldn’t condemn him, but when he spoke, Lois was the one person he hoped would understand. “When I was younger, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for me, but once he announced to the world who and what I was, everything changed. You see, to him I was a weapon in his arsenal against his enemies, nothing more, and as I got older and accepted the way things were between us, I went a little rogue.”

“Rogue?” Lois asked curious about his life.

“Rebellious may be a better word. I did things even your Clark would definitely frown upon.” When he said that, his eyes returned to her face and Lois couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried, but when the side of his mouth quirked up the way her Clark did, as if he knew what she was thinking and she knew exactly what he was thinking too, she pulled her eyes away.

Clark waited and then it happened, her eyes returned to his and the air became charged with electrical currents that even Tess and Oliver could feel it, as they too glanced at each other.

Moments passed and then Oliver said, “Alright, let’s get started, tell us everything you know about the device, and I mean everything.”

After Clark explained everything he knew about the device, they all felt defeated and worried that they would never see their Clark again.

Lois was devastated. Clark didn’t know what to say to her and then he said those words again. “I’m sorry, Lois.”

She raised her tear-filled eyes to his face. “But you’re sure there’s no other way to get him back?”

“Yes, I’m sure, you see, in order for your Clark and me to return to our own worlds, we must both activate the device at the exact same moment.”

Tess and Oliver were also in shock. “But I don’t understand, why would Lionel give you such a device if you couldn’t return home? It makes no sense,” Tess asked trying to understand why Lionel did the things he did.

“He had his reasons, but I think in his mind, once I activated the device, assuming no one else had it, I would be safe for a time, but like you said, he didn’t know anyone else had it or would touch it at the exact same moment. What would be the odds of that happening?”

“What would be the odds?” Lois said and sighed, shook her head and tried hard to keep her composure.

Clark watched her for a moment hoping there was some way to help her, but all he could think to do was hold her, but would she let him? He took a step toward her and then she was in his arms hoping to give her some comfort. “We’ll think of something, I promise.” He brought her over to the bed with his arm around her shoulder.

Lois turned to him then, as she grabbed his coat with both hands. “Please, there must be another way, I need him here with me and he needs me too, you have to help us, please,” she begged him.

Clark would do anything for her, he realized that, but just maybe there was a way to help bring her Clark home. “Well, maybe, but …”

“What, what is it?” Oliver asked.

“Tell us,” Lois said.

“I’m not even sure it would work.”

“Please just tell us,” Lois said.

“I could activate the device, return to my world but Clark and I must never meet face-to-face.”

“But how would this work exactly? You couldn’t do anything? I don’t understand.”

“I think I understand Oliver, if they should meet, bad things could happen, is that right?” Tess asked.

“You could say that,” Clark replied.

“What exactly would happen if you and my Clark were to meet?”

“Nothing good.”

“Just tell us,” Lois said getting impatient.

He stared into her eyes hating to say it. He sighed then. “We could both … cease to exist.”

Lois gasped terrified at that prospect. “But you’re not sure about that are you?”

“I suppose so; it’s never happened before.”

“We can’t take that risk Lois,” Oliver said.

“But …” Lois was desperate.

“I’m sorry,” Clark said again.

She shook her head refusing to believe any of this was happening. “This is a nightmare, I just want to wake up, please I just want to wake up,” Lois said as she rubbed her tired eyes, finding all of this unbelievable, but she was determined to get her Clark back no matter what.

Clark pulled her close again and she didn’t pull away.

Tess touched Oliver’s arm getting his attention, and nodded that they should leave them alone for a few minutes.

~o~o~

Oliver was reluctant, but they left them alone and went downstairs to make some coffee. It was now morning and they had been talking through most of the night.

“What a night,” Tess sighed as the brought the coffee out to him.

“I don’t think we should have left them alone, Tess.”

“He won’t hurt her Oliver, at least not that way. Lois needs this, especially if …” She couldn’t finish.

“I know, I can’t even think it. I can’t even imagine what she’s feeling right now.” Oliver stood up then and began to pace. “This is all Lionel’s fault and his obsessive need to control everything, even his own son, and if he were standing here, I would strangle him with my bare hands.”

At that outburst, Tess’s secret began to weigh heavily on her mind. “I can’t even imagine what Clark, the one upstairs, went through being raised by someone like him.” She watched Oliver get more and more agitated as he tried to work off some steam, but it wasn’t helping.

“I need to hit something,” Oliver said to himself as he paced some more.

Tess watched him and decided why not; they both needed this. “Follow me,” she demanded and watched him for a moment over her shoulder, then headed to the workout room.

Soon, they were fighting with sticks and jostling for position, neither gaining the upper hand, working up enough steam and sweat to last a long time. They stared at each other both remembering the last time this had happened.

Then Tess’s thoughts went to her secret, just the thought of Oliver finding out that she also was a Luthor by blood, which made it all the more unforgivable because of that, and then her imagination went wild as visions of Oliver strangling her and telling her that he hated her because she was a Luthor. Was he really like that? Her head thought so, but her heart was an entirely different matter.

Oliver soon got the upper hand as they both found themselves on the floor out of breath with Oliver on top of her. “You’re distracted Tess, what were you thinking just then?”

“It was nothing; I’m just worried about Clark and Lois,” she couldn’t look at him.

He wouldn’t let her up. “I don’t believe you; tell me what it is,” he demanded.

“Oliver, let me up … NOW!”

He let her up and watched her for a moment wondering what she was thinking. “You can tell me you know, I won’t judge you, I’ll be your friend.” He came closer. “I thought we were friends Tess,” he said hoping that was the case.

She sighed and turned to face him. “I don’t know if I can.”

He came closer still. “Just tell me, everything will be alright.”

She wasn’t so sure about that, but decided she would tell him but it would be on her terms. “It can wait until after we figure out how to bring Clark home, then I’ll tell you.”

He knew it took a lot for her to say that, but he couldn’t help but feel encouraged. “Promise?” He asked smiling.

The man was too persuasive for his own good. “I promise,” she said shaking her head at him.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, upstairs in Tess’s bedroom_ :

Lois was lying on the bed, her eyes closed thinking about her love all alone in a strange place unfamiliar to him, but maybe her counterpart was with him, helping him; that gave her a little comfort, but not much.

Clark was afraid to say anything as he sat in a chair watching her every move. She was so quiet, her eyes were closed and for a moment, he thought she had fallen asleep. “Are you alright, Lois?”

Lois briefly opened her eyes and stared at him. It hurt to look at him, as her heart constricted with the pain, but he looked so worried about her as if she were his, but she’s not. He’s not my Clark. Her mind repeated those words over and over, hoping they would sink into her mind, but they didn’t. She opened her eyes and spoke to him then. “Clark?”

“Yes, Lois?”

She couldn’t do it; she couldn’t ask him to do it, go back and risk both their lives, but what other choice did they have? Just the thought of never seeing her love again, never holding him again; she couldn’t bear the thought as she took a deep breath and stared at him; her eyes spoke volumes.

It was as if he could read her mind. She wants me to go; she wants me to go back. Nothing else matters but bringing her Clark home and he agreed with her. He then did something else he had never done before is his life … he put someone else’s feelings above his own. It was an invigorating and joyful feeling for him. He had to help her and thinking that, he climbed up onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. Closing his eyes, he stroked her hair.

Lois accepted his comfort for what it was. He knows what I want; I can feel it.

“I’ll do it Lois; I’ll bring him home, I promise.”

She pulled him close. “Thank you, Clark.”

He closed his eyes thinking about the dark void that was his life and suddenly it didn’t feel so cold and dark anymore.

TBC!

##

A/N: What a tough chapter that turned out to be. The next chapter will find CK meeting Lionel and CL returning to his world hopefully to bring CK home where he belongs. Tell me what you’re thinking and thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	5. One Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Clark Luthor will prove his worth and Clark Kent comes face to face with his ‘father.’ Please read and review. Thanks! :D

_Chapter 5: One Man_

_Back to the real world:_

Clark Luthor was in bed with a beautiful woman and he wanted her, but the last thing that Lois Lane needed was someone like him complicating her life, and he knew it would be a complication and he didn’t want to add to her pain. It was time to go.

Lois could feel him wanting to leave her and that selfish part of her wanted him to stay, but the smart part of her brain still kept up the litany over and over. He’s not my Clark, but that didn’t stop her from lifting her head to look at him. Clark turned his head, Lois closed her eyes, but then the rational side of her brain overran her emotions. Lois Lane, what are you doing? She pushed him away and got out of bed, but she couldn’t look at him. “Umm, we should say our goodbyes, now.”

He also left the bed. “Of course,” he replied embarrassed, and raised his head to look at her. “Goodbye Lois.”

“Goodbye, Clark and thank you,” she answered his farewell and watched him for a moment, relieved he hadn’t made a scene and she hadn’t done something she would later regret.

Clark started for the door to give Oliver and Tess the news, but they came back before he could leave. “I’m going back,” he announced and then he told them his plan.

“You can’t be serious?” Oliver wasn’t completely convinced his plan would work and the risk was just too great. He came over to Lois then. “We need to talk about this.”

Lois was exhausted and she could barely think let alone argue with him, and moved to stand beside Clark trying to show her support. “There isn’t any more time to discuss this, Oliver, please just let him go.”

“So, that’s your plan, to locate us in the other world and convince us to help you without coming in contact with our Clark?” Oliver asked still doubtful about all of it.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Clark replied.

“But didn’t you say that we all hated you in your world? How are you going to convince them to listen to you?” Oliver asked probing for answers.

“I have no idea, and unless you can come up with another solution, we’re wasting time.”

Oliver turned to Tess hoping she had some ideas. “What do you think Tess?”

Tess thought about it as she paced for a minute, then the answer came to her; it was the only solution. “You have to convince them that you’re not the same man who left their world and returned to them.” She paused. “You have changed, haven’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Clark thought about it for a moment as he stared at them, and then his eyes finally settled on Lois’ face and she was the only one who could answer that question for him. “Do you think I’ve changed?”

“Clark, you have to look inside yourself for the answer, but I believe you can change and if you put your mind to it, you can do anything.” Lois wanted him to know. “I have faith in you Clark.”

She was amazing; no one had ever said that to him before. “Thank you, Lois, and I think I know of a way to convince them.”

“Can you tell us what that is, we’d like to know?” Lois asked daring to hope his plan would work.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about your Clark and what he does with his powers; they’re a gift, not a burden. I caught glimpses of the city when I first arrived and it’s nothing like the Metropolis in my world, and I believe your Clark is responsible for that.”

“And, go on,” Lois encouraged him.

“Well, I believe one man can make a difference.”

“You truly believe that, don’t you?” Oliver asked impressed with his answer.

“What about Lionel?” Tess had to ask.

Clark had made up his mind about that. “There’s only one answer; I have to cut ties with him completely and do what I’ve always wanted to do.”

“And what’s that?” Lois asked knowing the answer.

“Well, I like to write stories about people, what motivates them to do the things they do.”

Lois shook her head amazed. They really are alike. She couldn’t help smiling at him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I’m ready now.”

“Good luck, Clark,” Oliver said holding out his hand.

Clark rarely shook hands with anyone. “Thank you Oliver,” he said as he shook his hand.

“Goodbye Clark, and good luck,” Tess said shaking his hand.

“Goodbye, Tess.”

Lois and Clark turned to face each other. “Be careful,” Lois said as she hugged him close.

“I will,” Clark said thinking about her counterpart in his world and if she would ever accept him, or even care that he had changed, but he had hope now, the hope that she would maybe give him a chance to prove to her that he had changed, that he could make a difference. He left her arms, touched her cheek one last time and then he turned to go.

Clark then picked up the device which was on the bedside table, stared at it for a moment, then turned to stare at his friends. He nodded to them that he was ready and then not taking his eyes from Lois’s face, pushed several buttons on the device and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in the mirror universe:_

Clark Kent was still in shock, but it was obviously true ... Lionel Luthor was his father in this parallel universe. Lois had told him that Lionel had found him in the cornfield on that fateful day and raised him as his own son. Just the idea sent chills down his spine, but then he thought of the amazing and wonderful couple who had raised him, loved him and stood by him no matter the many mistakes he had made, and those thoughts calmed him somewhat. He took a deep breath and prepared himself as he stood on the doorstep of his supposed home in this world, the Luthor mansion, as he went over and over the plan they had come up with to convince Lionel that he needed the device to right some wrongs in the parallel universe.

The plan was that he would tell Lionel that he had accidentally activated the device, that there was another Clark, but that he would have to kill this other Clark so he would not be a threat to them in any way in the future. He knew that Lionel would go along with that story; the man thrived on hurting people and getting the upper hand.

He told them he would meet them back at the farm once he had found the device. He remembered how it worked and how he had accidentally activated it just before he woke up in this strange world; he just needed to get inside the vault without Lionel finding out about it.

Standing at the door, the littlest things popped into his head, like what he would call him ... Father, Dad, Lionel? He had no idea but decided Lionel sounded right to him.

He entered the mansion with the keys in his counterpart’s pocket and called to him. “Lionel, I’m back.”

Lionel was at the top of the stairs waiting for him. “Clark, I tried to call you, didn’t you get my messages?” Clark didn’t answer him. “Well, you’re back now; so, how was your birthday present?”

My birthday? He thought confused. My birthday was months ago, then he remembered that it was late fall when he was found in Smallville, but my parents used an earlier date before the meteor shower.

“Well, how was it?” Lionel asked again as he came down the stairs, drink in hand.

“Fantastic,” he replied inwardly shuddering as he remembered the twins.

“I knew you would enjoy them ... like father like son.”

Clark inwardly winced at that statement, then he dug down deep inside himself to help him go through with this charade, but then he thought of parents again and he couldn’t do it. “I’m not your son,” he declared.

In Lionel’s liquor-fogged brain, he knew he had heard him wrong, but then he stared at his son and wondered what drug he was smoking. “Of course, you’re my son.”

“I don’t belong here, this is a mistake,” he vehemently declared.

Lionel wasn’t fazed by his son’s serious attitude. “Clark you amaze me; you said the exact same thing when you were sixteen; you wanted to leave, run away from me, but you stayed and here you are. Just relax Clark, here have a drink.”

Clark sighed realizing it was pointless to make him see reason, as long as he was liquored up. “No thanks.”

“Well, it is time for our lesson.”

“What lesson?”

Lionel frowned at him. “Our fencing lesson?”

Clark groaned and inwardly sighed again and decided to play along. “Sure, why not, lead the way.”

Lionel Luthor and Clark Kent squared off against each other, saber in hand jockeying for position, then Lionel came at him. Clark wasn’t wearing any protective gear because what would be the point, he couldn’t be hurt. Lionel wasn’t wearing gear either. Apparently, he trusted his son not to hurt him.

Suddenly, they were in each other’s faces and Clark wondered again how much booze Lionel had drunk today. Their fight continued for several more minutes and Clark was able to relieve Lionel of his saber without any trouble.

“Well done, Clark ... you are my son.” Lionel stated to a furious Clark, and then he said “I made you in my image … Clark Luthor!” He announced hands in the air, but then lost his balance on the back of a chair.

“Perfect, I knew this would happen.” He picked him up and took him upstairs as he realized he wouldn’t have to convince him to give him the device, he would just take it while Lionel slept it off. Once he put him to bed, he found Lionel’s cell phone and called Lois. She urgently told him not to move but to stay where he was, and to call her back once he got the device.

Clark wondered what was going on, but he did as she told him. He found the device in the vault without much trouble and then called Lois to give her the good news.

~o~o~

Lois hung up the phone still not quite believing her eyes, but there standing before her in the Kent barn was Clark Luthor in a red jacket and blue tee, looking like someone she had never seen before; something was definitely different about him.

He smiled at her. “Hello, Lois.”

TBC!

##

A/N: Yayy!! I like bad boys! *LOL* I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! :D


	6. Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, both couples in this strange alternate universe will take a step towards a future that up until a few hours ago seemed unattainable, but now anything is possible. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

_Chapter 6: Committed_

_Meanwhile, in the mirror universe_ :

“Oliver, when are you going to wake up?” Tess asked him that same question just about every other week. “She doesn’t love you,” _not the way I do_ , she silently said to herself.

They were outside the Luthor mansion waiting for Clark Kent to return with the device. They also wanted to make sure that Lionel didn’t come after him and ruin all their plans.

Oliver stared at her. “How many chances did we try to make it work, Tess, I’ve lost count.”

“You know why, Oliver, we’re both too stubborn to admit how we really feel about each other, so we pretend there’s nothing there, we dance around each other like we don’t share a history; it’s sad really.”

“Tess, I’m weary of this conversation,” he said but he knew her words were true. He sighed then, as he went to stand by a tree, then he looked up at the stars, and couldn’t help thinking about the past. “I remember the first time I saw you, Tess.”

“Tell me,” she said coming to stand beside him.

“You were just a kid, I don’t know exactly how old you were, but you were a skinny little thing.”

“Skinny?” She smiled remembering.

“Yeah, skinny, but cute,” he said returning her smile. Oliver didn’t know why he let himself get into these conversations with her, it just made it harder for them to let go.

“I can’t let you go Oliver,” Tess said as if she could read his mind.

He closed his eyes wondering if she really could read his mind.

She dared to touch his arm. “Can’t we try once more?”

‘What about Lois?”

“Lois has decisions of her own to make; you saw the way she was looking at him and he doesn’t even belong here.”

“He won’t be here forever.”

“No, but Clark Luthor will.”

“Clark Luthor?” He stared at her shocked by that statement.

“Look Oliver, you need to face this, Lois has always been interested in him, and just because his father is the worst father in the world, she doesn’t believe Clark would ever hurt her.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but Lois does.”

“And how would you know that?”

Tess had said too much; she looked away. “We should head back to the farm.”

Oliver grabbed her arm. “Have you been talking with her about … him? Well?”

“I’m sorry Oliver.”

“I can’t believe this, after all this time?”

Tess was at the end of her rope with him and it was time, way past time for them clear the air between them and talk about all the secrets that had damaged their relationship and caused him to turn to Lois who was also hurting and vulnerable. “I know why you proposed to her Oliver.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” He wouldn’t look at her.

“Yes, I do, you proposed to Lois to distance yourself from me because you found out the truth.”

Oliver was silent; his jaw worked.

“I tried to tell you the truth, but I couldn’t and if our friendship was all we could have, I was willing to settle for that, but I can’t sit back anymore and watch you do something you’ll regret.”

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes and tried with everything in him not to think about Tess and Lionel sharing the same blood. He remembered the exact moment when he had found out the truth, he wouldn’t forget it, not ever. “None of that matters now Tess.”

“Of course, it matters; we can work this out, I know we can,” she told him as she took his hand.

He looked at their joined hands and a part of him would always be drawn to Tess, would always want her, care about her; she was an amazing, strong and beautiful woman, but Lois needed him to protect her from that animal that was Clark Luthor and he couldn’t let her down.

Tess sighed not knowing what else to say to him. “Oliver?”

“Just leave me alone, Tess.”

Tess sighed ready to give up on him, but a part of her knew he still loved her, but maybe he needed to see it with his own eyes how much Lois really cares about Clark. “Alright, Oliver, I’m going to call Lois and see if she knows anything.” She made the call and listened as Lois explained the situation. “Really, is that so? Oliver and I will be there shortly.”

She turned to Oliver then. “Well, apparently, Clark Luthor has returned to us and Clark Kent is about to be sent back where he belongs, so we should hurry, Oliver; we can’t trust what he’ll do.”

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile back in the Kent barn_ :

After speaking with Tess, Lois was thunderstruck and it felt as if anybody could have knocked her over with feather as she stared at Clark Luthor wide-eyed.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Clark said and smiled again.

“Umm, hello?”

He came closer. “Are you alright, Lois? I know it’s been a little crazy these past few hours.”

“That’s an understatement.”

He could just imagine, as he looked around. “Where’s the other one?”

“Oh, you mean Clark Kent?”

“Yes, is he at the mansion?”

“Yes, he’s waiting for my call.”

“Good, we’re almost ready to set things right; he has to go back as soon as possible.”

“I know,” Lois sadly replied.

Her demeanor didn’t surprise him. “You’re going to miss him, aren’t you?”

“A little, I suppose,” she couldn’t look at him.

He came closer still. “I’m here; won’t I be enough?”

She backed up a little. “Clark, I’m engaged.”

“I realize that.”

“Well, don’t say things like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry.”

Her head came up at that. “Who are you?”

He smiled then. “Clark, Clark Luthor.”

She looked him up and down then. “You look like him, but you sure don’t sound like him, and what’s with those clothes?”

He smiled at her and decided he would tell her everything that had happened to him in the other world, but they had to put things back the way they should be. “Go ahead and make the call; we’ll synchronize our watches and get this over with.”

She called Clark Kent, put the call on speaker, and then they counted down as Clark Kent and Clark Luthor punched the correct buttons into their devices at the same exact moment, Clark Luthor remained in his world and Clark Kent returned to his, as it should be.

“Did it work?” Clark asked with pure hope in his eyes.

She dialed the number again; there was no answer. “Yes, he’s gone.”

Clark was so relieved to hear it, that he closed his eyes, smiled and whispered to himself. “There you go, Lois.”

“What did you just say?”

“I was just thinking about …umm.” He didn’t finish thinking she might take it the wrong way.

“You met her, didn’t you? Is she wonderful, smart, pretty, gorgeous even?” She smirked wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something odorous.

Clark couldn’t believe it. Was she jealous of her counterpart?” “Lois, you’re all of those things and more; you have nothing to be jealous of, believe me.”

“I’m not jealous and why should I believe anything you say? You haven’t changed, not at all.”

“Lois, that’s not true, I have changed.”

She crossed her arms. “Prove it.”

“You mean right now?”

“Yes, prove to me that I can trust you, that you mean what you say, that you won’t be a puppet for your father anymore, that you’ll live your own life, and that I can believe you.” Lois was getting emotional, as she turned her back to him and straightened her shoulders.

Clark came up behind her and took her by the shoulders. “I will prove it to you Lois, I promise I will.”

She relaxed but only a little. “I want to believe you, Clark.”

He had to prove to her that he had changed, but what could he do right now to convince her? He turned her around slowly and looked into her eyes, a look he knew she had never seen from him before.

“You can trust me Lois; I mean every word I say; I won’t be a puppet for my father, not anymore; and I will live my own life; this is my promise to you, Lois. Do you believe me?”

“Well, I umm,” Lois mumbled unable to think as she stared into his eyes.

He smiled as he touched her cheek. “Let me try another way,” as he leaned down and kissed her and Lois couldn’t help but respond to him.

Clark was thrilled with her response as he kissed her over and over again, slanting his mouth against hers, tasting her tongue as his hands roamed up and down her luscious curves. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with so much love and affection for him, as if the floodgates had been opened and neither one of them could stop or pull away even if they wanted to.

~o~o~

Oliver was shocked by the scene before him. They had witnessed the entire scene from outside the barn door. Lois and Clark were so intent on the other that needless to say, they had not heard them arrive. Tess watched as Oliver’s face became a mask of pain and regret and he hated that Tess had to see him like this. It was over between Lois and him; he knew that now. She didn’t need him to protect her anymore; Clark would do that from now on. He felt like a fool.

Tess took his hand in hers again as they left the Kent Farm and headed down the road toward his car. She stopped him before he could open the door and touched his cheek. “I love you, Oliver, I always will.”

He clutched her to him as he held her close and kissed her throat. “My Tess, my Tess,” he whispered against her throat as his eyes filled with tears of relief because this was where he belonged, right here in her arms. Why didn’t I come to my senses sooner; so much time lost.

Tess was thrilled with his words as she pulled back and kissed him with everything in her and he kissed her back, loving having her in his arms again. It had been so long, but no more; together they would work out their differences and move forward from this moment on.

~o~o~

Clark Luthor picked up Lois Lane and super-sped them to his apartment, an apartment his father doesn’t know about, a place where he could come to think and ponder his future, a future hopefully with the only woman in the world for him, Lois Lane.

Once there, he set her down outside the front door, but she was reluctant to go inside. “Clark, aren’t we moving a little fast?”

“I’m sorry, Lois, I … I…” He wanted so much to say it, but it was hard.

“Yes, Clark, what is it?”

He stared into her eyes, the words were there in his mind, and he wanted her to know. “I … love you, Lois.”

“Oh, Clark,” Lois was so touched that her eyes filled with tears.

She touched his cheek. “I love you, too.”

Clark smiled from ear to ear so deliriously happy, words weren’t necessary, then he opened the door and she followed him inside.

Lois had to wonder once she had entered his apartment what had gotten into her, but a very large part of her had wanted him for the longest time. She knew he was not what he appeared to be, but deep inside meaning the deepest part of her heart, she knew he was a good person, but then she couldn’t think about anything else, because Clark was kissing her with such tenderness and emotion, she couldn’t help herself as she kissed him back.

Clark wanted and needed her so badly, but then he suddenly felt terrified that she would leave him and go back to Oliver, and then it hit him, there was something in this world that terrified him and even though he was the most powerful man in the universe, the idea of having Lois for this one night, but then losing her not once but twice, was too much for him to even think about.

He pulled back and stared at her lovely face and wanted so much to make love to her, but they needed to talk. He knew she might be upset about this, but he felt it was best that they take things slow, and he wanted to talk about what had happened to him back in the other world. He rested his forehead against hers trying to think.

They were both breathing heavily, as he took her hand and sat down on the sofa with Lois beside him. He pulled her close again and kissed her temple.

“Is something wrong, why did you stop?” Lois asked confused.

He sighed. “I know that words won’t convince you that I’ve changed, Lois, but I wanted to tell you what happened to me back in the other world.”

She pulled back a little and stared at him. “Clark, I don’t want to talk about her and how she was responsible for this change in you.”

“Alright, we won’t talk about her if that’s what you want, but I can’t lie to you Lois, she made me open my eyes to what was possible here with you and I’ll never forget that, and I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

Lois thought about his words, and she supposed she should be grateful to this other Lois, but right now the jealousy was too strong and she didn’t want to discuss her.

He pulled her close again. “We won’t talk about her, but something else happened to me.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, when I first arrived in this other world, the difference in the city was striking; it was a different world there, Lois. The city was alive, clean and bursting with good vibes; it’s kind of hard to explain it, but the one thing that stood out ... there were no police sirens, not one.”

“What do you think it means, surely there were police there, walking the beat, cars showing their presence?”

“I didn’t see any.”

“And you think it was because ...”

“Yes, it was because of him Lois ... Clark Kent; I truly believe that one man can make a difference.”

She stared at him, unbelieving but she wanted so much to believe. “And you, Clark, you want to make a difference, don’t you?”

“I want to, Lois, I mean, I’d like to try but I can’t do it alone, but you, Oliver, and Tess could help me.”

“Oliver probably won’t speak to me after tonight.”

“We’ll tell him together, Lois, and believe me, he’s not blind; this has been coming for a while now.”

She shook her head finally accepting the inevitable. “So, you and me together?”

“Would you at least think about it?” He smiled then hoping she would.

She smiled back. “One day at a time?”

“One day at a time,” he repeated as he held her close, then raised her chin and kissed her sealing their pledge to be there for each other, to help each other, and together they would make a difference.

TBC!

##

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and now, it’s on to the final chapter and the ‘real world.” Tell me what you’re thinking. Thanks for reading, and reviews are love!! :D


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, four kindred souls are reunited at last. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

Chapter 7: Reunited

Lois, Tess and Oliver watched as Clark Luthor disappeared in a flash of blinding light right before their eyes.

“Now we wait,” Oliver said unsure of what they should do now.

Lois just kept staring at the spot that Clark Luthor had just disappeared, wondering again if they had done the right thing. Suddenly, she was very weary and she was ready to head back to the ranch and wait for Clark to return. “Walk me out guys and I’ll call as soon as Clark arrives,” she said and couldn’t help but notice Tess and Oliver glance at each other. “He will return, now I’ll see you both later and I’ll be at the ranch; he will come back to us,” Lois stated firmly praying that it would happen as the doubts invaded her mind, but she fought it harder than she’d ever fought anything in her life.

“Of course, he will, Lois; we’ll walk you out,” Tess said worried about her.

Oliver and Tess watched as Lois drove off into the night. The past twelve hours had felt like a roller-coaster with low valleys and sharp turns, but now they had time on their hands, time to wonder and worry if they would ever see Clark Kent again.

Tess closed the door slowly and rested her head against the door. Oliver watched her for a minute and he could see she was also exhausted. “Tess?”

She slowly turned to face him. “What if …”

“Don’t even think it.”

“I can’t help it; Lois must be losing her mind worrying about him.”

“I know; we’ll call and check up on her in a little while.”

She turned from him to put some distance between them, because all she wanted to do was put her arms around him and try to forget the past twelve hours, and it was hard to think when he was close, but a part of her wanted to tell him her secret. “Oliver?” Tess hesitated, wanting so much to tell him the truth, but she was terrified.

“What is it?” Oliver asked wondering if what she wanted to talk to him about earlier was still weighing on her mind.

She sighed as sat down at her desk and tried not to think about her secret. “I was just thinking about fate and the tricks it plays on us unsuspecting humans and non-humans.”

“You’re talking about us, aren’t you?” He asked as he leaned against her desk watching her closely.

“There is no ‘us’ Oliver,” she replied trying not to get distracted by his nearness.

He ignored that remark, and then reached over and shut off the computer.

“What are you doing Oliver; I need to concentrate on something before I go crazy here.”

“I know one way we can forget, if only for a little while,” he flirted with her with smiling eyes and a quirk of his lips.

Tess’s eyes widened familiar with that look. “You can’t be serious.”

Oliver was totally serious as he pulled her up from her chair and tried to kiss her. Tess leaned back and shoved at his chest just in time before their lips met.

“I thought we were done playing games with each other Oliver, and what happened to our friendship pact?”

“This is no game, Tess, and you know it.”

“And how exactly would I know that, and suddenly you’re over her and you know who I’m referring to,” she dared to ask him.

He ignored that question. “Tess, you and I both know that this, you and me, will never be sudden.” He dared to take her hand. “I miss you Tess.”

“You miss me, but we see each other practically everyday,” she couldn’t look at him knowing that wasn’t what he meant.

“Now whose playing games,” he said and slowly stood up and took hold of her other hand and then she too was standing. He touched her cheek and Tess couldn’t seem to stop herself as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, but sanity returned for only a moment.

“But I thought we were friends,” she repeated as she glanced at their joined hands. “I don’t want to lose that Oliver.”

He raised her chin so she would look at him. He smiled at her. “Don’t you know by now, you’ll never lose me, but can I ask you something?”

Her heart began to pound as she stared at him. “Go ahead.”

“What did you really think when Clark Luthor declared that Lois and I were engaged in the parallel universe? I want the truth.”

She straightened her spine, turned from him to hide her face. “I thought …” She hesitated.

“The truth Tess,” he reminded her.

She couldn’t look at him as she shook her head. “I couldn’t believe it at first because you and I both know that Lois and Clark belong together, but who knows what happened in that universe? Maybe you two are desperately in love or something.”

“Tess, you didn’t answer my question; that’s not how you felt; I want to know how you felt in here,” he stated hand over his heart.

She was losing her patience with him. “And what possible difference could it make what I felt? There is no more us anymore, not in this universe or any other universe. You need to accept that Oliver, once for all.” She turned from him and hurriedly headed for the stairs.

He caught her easily turned her around and her face was streaked with tears.

“Let me go Oliver,” Tess pleaded with him struggling to be free of him.

“I can’t Tess; I can’t let you go.”

She stopped struggling, stared into his eyes trying to see the truth, then she grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him, but her secret was still there between them. “Oliver, Oliver wait, I have to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait, I want you Tess,” Oliver said between kisses on her cheek and her throat.

“I want you too, but ...”

“Stop talking,” he said and picked her up and headed for the stairs.

Tess held on tight, as she kissed his cheek and his ear. Oliver groaned and as soon they were in her bedroom, he laid her on the bed, and then they each undressed the other with an urgency that left them both breathless and wanting.

Her hands were all over his powerful chest and arms stroking him and demanding a response from him. Oliver closed his eyes as her hands stroked his chest, his flat stomach and powerful thighs and then she touched him, and it felt so good to have her hands on him stroking him again, smoothing her thumb over the head of his erection, but he stilled her hand, pulled her up and took her mouth in deep wet kiss as her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue and soon they both consumed in a haze of passion. 

Tess melted against him wanting him like never before and she was tired of fighting him, tied of fighting her feelings for him because she wanted and needed him desperately. All during last night’s ordeal, she just kept thinking, what if it was Oliver trapped in some other universe away from me, away from the people who loved him, and what if I never saw him again? It didn’t have to be that way; it could be like this now and forever, but what if I told him the truth, then what?

Oliver was losing her, he could feel it. He stroked her hair and made her look at him. “Tess, look at me; now listen and listen carefully, it doesn’t matter, whatever it is you wanted to tell me, it doesn’t matter.” He smiled then as he stroked her hair. “You see … I love you, Tess and whatever it is, that will never change. You have to believe that, Tess, because it’s true.”

“I want to believe it, but …”

“No buts, Tess, you have to have faith in us and what we feel.”

“I want to.”

“I know you do; come here,” he pulled her tightly to him as he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. “We have all night, but I want you to remember something important Tess.”

“What is it?” 

He turned to her then, took her face between his palms, smoothed hair away from her face and then he looked into her eyes. “We will make it work this time, Tess; I truly believe that, because ...”

“Because why, why now?” Tess was doubtful about all of this.

“Because in spite of all we’ve been through, we’re still here, our feelings, they haven’t changed, not really. Can you look me in the eye and deny that fact?”

Tess thought about for a minute. “You know I can’t.”

Oliver smiled and Tess pulled his head down and kissed him and held him close, but this time a bit more slowly because he wanted to cherish her body and show her how much he loved and needed her and like he said, they had all night.

Tess studied his handsome face trying to decide which of his features appealed to her the most. Was it his eyes, his full, perfectly shaped mouth, which now drew her gaze? Her look turned him on beyond measure. He had to have her. “You’re so lovely,” Oliver said so enthralled, he didn’t think he could go slowly but he would try. 

She kissed him thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and moaning her approval when he kissed her back. Their kisses grew more and more passionate, his hands began their exploration of her beautiful body as he murmured love words to her and kissed her lovely breasts, down her torso to her flat stomach until he came to the juncture of her thighs and saw the lovely nest of red curls. He almost lost it then as he stroked her center and she was slick and warm with desire.

Oliver kissed her sweet mouth again and again and then he pulled her beneath him and pressed gently against her opening, easing his way inside her. Tess lifted her arms and legs to pull him close eager for him to move. He quickly found the pace that had her climbing toward a climax and she clung to his shoulders. He held her tightly to him as his arms slipped beneath her body to pull her closer. Tess’s breathing increased when Oliver thrust more rapidly against her and then it happened, as she felt her body convulse sharply as she climaxed and he was right behind her as his body jerked and he cried out his pleasure against her neck then he joined her in a lover’s paradise.

Oliver continued to kiss her and hold her tight, but then he withdrew carefully and settled back into her arms as they clung to each other and their heartbeats slowed, then he smiled against her temple as he stroked her hair.

Content, Tess closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, happy about their new bond and thinking … it really doesn’t matter, not at all.

~o~o~

Lois pulled up in front of the ranch house, gripped the steering wheel and with a determination that even Clark would admire, went inside the house, and as soon as she opened the door Shelby bounced over to her climbing up her legs to her chest, and Lois had no choice but to squat down on her haunches and give her a hug and a kiss. “Hey, girl, miss me? I missed you too so much,” Lois managed to say as she swallowed her tears and hugged her close. “Are you hungry? Here, let’s get you fed ok, come on, girl.”

After Shelby was fed and down for the night, Lois slowly climbed the stairs dreading going into the bedroom, but she was so tired that it would be welcome to lay her head on a pillow, Clark’s pillow, that she fell into the bed not even removing her shoes, took a deep breath, inhaling his unique scent, closed her eyes, and she was asleep in moments.

Clark smiled at her relieved just to see her again and after listening to his Mom’s voice as she left a message that she would be visiting in a few weeks, he sighed and watched his love for a few moments more. He stood in the corner of the room and waited for her open her eyes again but she didn’t and he could see the circles under her eyes and knew it was because she must have been so worried about him, not getting any rest so he had to make it up her somehow, someway.

He smiled then as he slowly removed his clothes, and leaned over her careful not to wake her, and then slowly began to kiss her cheek, her nose, her eyelids and then he began to undress her very carefully, and she was so exhausted that she only whimpered and said his name a few times, but didn’t wake up.

Lois was in a dream world and Clark was kissing her and loving her and she never wanted to wake up, not ever. What a wonderful dream. She moaned as he kissed her breasts, her stomach, her long legs and shapely calves and then he was there between her thighs and he patiently waited for her to open her eyes.

Minutes passed and he smiled at the contented look on her face. “Open your eyes, Lois.”

“Clark?” She slowly opened her eyes and he was there, down there. “Am I dreaming?”

For answer, he buried his face in her sex, moaning in satisfaction. Startled and still half asleep, she dragged air into her lungs the pleasure was so intense she almost screamed, so utterly turned on and excited that it wasn’t long before she felt a flush of heat sweep through her body as the first tremors of her climax began as she shuddered violently. He held her there pushing her over crest after crest, and she was still shuddering when he pulled her under him and buried his hard length deep inside of her. 

Clark gasped at the sheer pleasure of joining his body with hers the pleasure was almost too sweet, and then he was kissing her passionately his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. He could still feel her earlier climax and his big body shook hers with his vigorous movements as completion swept over him in blazing waves. At last he stilled dropped his head to her breast as the tension drained from his body.

He held her tightly to his chest. “I missed you so much,” and then the talking stopped for a while as Lois welcomed him back into her arms. Lois smiled and stroked his hair. “Welcome home, big guy.”

Clark chuckled and kissed her breast. “Miss me?”

Lois closed her eyes as memories from last night made it impossible to speak. 

“Lois?”

She finally managed to answer him. “You have no idea.”

“I think I do,” he pulled her within the circle of his arms and kissed her forehead. “I’m home now; I’m home.” He stroked her hair. “Lois?”

“Uh, huh?”

They would talk later, much later. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clark,” Lois said and smiled as she pulled his head down and kissed him again, hungry for him, a little desperate to assure herself he was really there with her and not someplace she couldn’t find him, touch him or hold him.

Clark held her close and kissed her back loving her with an intensity that it felt like anguish sometimes, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything, not for a million lifetimes for her love was always with him, no matter where he ended up or where he landed.

She would always be with him.

The end!

##

A/N: I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Thanks for reading and taking this journey with me. Please leave a review. Reviews are love!! :D


End file.
